Come on Get Up!
by Kimron Posstoppable
Summary: A new game at Bueno Nacho causes a bit of friction between K.P. and Ron. Just Kim and Ron having good clean fun with each other. KR Humor Romance fluff. R&R, please and thank you.


_Disclaimer: Needless to say (but I will anyway), Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable belong to Walt Disney Studios, not me.  
**Come On Get Up!** is part of a Kim Possible fanfic series I'm calling **Random Moments in The Summer of Love** which takes place between the Prom Kiss and the start of the Senior year. **RMiTSoL** will include some full length stories (in the works) and brief smuff/fluff stories like this one. _

_Hope you like it. R&R and let me know what you think!_

* * *

"Come On Get Up!"

by Kimron Posstoppable (AKA VelvetiSmoove)

* * *

"You ready, K.P.?" 

"I guess so." Kim Possible looked around nervously. A crowd was gathering.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't know... there's so many people around..."

"That didn't bother you yesterday." Ron Stoppable chuckled. "Everyone in the place was watching us." He nudged his girlfriend playfully. "You know you love it."

Kim blushed. That was true. It was a lot more fun when they had an audience. "All right. Let's do this before I change my mind."

"Okay, Rufus, Put it in."

The naked mole rat inserted the token and "The Dancin' Machine" platform lit up.

* * *

A month ago, Ron had called it "the monstrosity" and glared at it with hate in his eyes. It was a bit disturbing. 

He couldn't stand that... that _thing_ just on principle. When "The Dancin' Machine" first arrived at Bueno Nacho in early June, just before school let out for the summer, it seemed to attract even more kids than the "Li'l Diablos" had. It was loud and didn't fit the tone of the place at all as far as Ron was concerned.

"At least they brought back the bend-y straws you like," Kim said, flexing one of them, trying to cheer him up.

It didn't work.

After about a week, he inwardly rejoiced that the novelty of the game was slowly wearing out for the anklebiters. A lack of interest would justify its removal from Bueno Nacho.

He knew because he had asked when it first showed up at the restaurant.

Unbeknownst to him, Kim became intrigued with the game and played it when he wasn't around. While shopping with Monique at the mall one Saturday, she got up the nerve to play one session.

She got so into it after few tries, she got the console version to play at home to let off some steam after a mission. When Ron came over to her house, she hid it, so she wouldn't get any grief over it, but she really wanted to share the fun she was having by herself with him.

One afternoon, after lunch at Bueno Nacho, she decided to get him to play.

"Oh, c'mon, Ron, it's fun. I think it's the one video game we could i both /i have fun playing."

"You mean you didn't like playing 'Zombie Mayhem'?"

Kim shrugged. "I mostly just liked playing with you."

"You were _faking_ it?"

"Faking it? No, I just--."

"I'm kinda hurt right now, Kim," Ron pouted.

"Ron, you _like_ dancing. And I thought you liked dancing with me."

"I do."

"Well then, come on. Get up and dance with me."

"Aw, Kim..."

"Pleeeease?"

Ron avoided looking at her, covering his eyes. He knew she was bringing out the big guns. The one thing he couldn't say no to.

He looked through his fingers and saw it.

"Not the Puppy-dog Pout," he whined. "Anything but that."

She quivered her bottom lip for emphasis. "Please, Ronnie? If you don't like it, I'll do anything you want later."

Ron perked up. "Anything?"

She drew in closer. "Anything."

"You'd even _flan_ me?"

Kim crossed her arms. "Not exactly what I had in mind, but, yeah." After months of tutoring, Kim could only make one thing perfectly-- Flan. It was deceptively simple to make, she couldn't burn down the kitchen making it, she didn't mind making it, and Ron loved it. "Okay. I'll do that if you want."

"Okay. One game."

"Yay!" Kim hopped up and down giddily.

"Just one."

"C'mon!" Kim grabbed his arm and led him to "The Dancin' Machine".

After three games he was hooked.

Three weeks later, they had even worked out dance routines and a crowd gathered every time to watch them.

* * *

Rufus chittered, "Which song?" 

Kim and Ron shared a look. "The usual," they said.

It had practically become "their song" they played it so much.

Rufus chose the song, pressed start, and the game began.

"Right about now...

You're about to be possesed...

By the sounds of M.C. Rob Base & D.J. E-Z Rock. Hit it!"

They got halfway through the song before Wade beeped them.

Kim and Ron continued dancing as she answered the Kimmunicator. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Sorry, guys. Shego's broken out of prison. Again."

Kim rolled her eyes. "That's the third time this month." She sighed and leapt off the game platform. "Let's go, Ron. Duty calls."

Ron stopped in the middle of an Oh Boyz move. "Aww, man."

The crowd murmured in disappointment and slowly dispersed as Kim and Ron (with Rufus in his pocket) ran out of Bueno Nacho to Ron's powder-blue scooter. He started it up and Kim sat behind him.

"Well, that was fun while it lasted." Ron passed her a helmet and put one on himself. "When this mission's over, we can have our own fun later, at your house."

"What kind of fun?"

Something in her voice made Ron look back at her in surprise. "The 'Dancin' Machine' home game kinda fun. What were you thinking of doing?" Since they had begun dating, he had quickly gotten used to her amorous moods and loved it when she got that look in her eye.

Kim only grinned mischievously, raising an eyebrow. She tightly wrapped her arms around him as they drove off to thwart evil, yet again.


End file.
